1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a radiation detector of a type suitable for use in a computed tomography apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German OS 40 35 696 discloses a data measuring system unit for a computed tomography apparatus that has a detector arrangement composed of individual measuring channels that are electrically connected via a printed circuit board to evaluation electronics allocated to the measuring channels, and the evaluation electronics being directly connected to the printed circuit board via a plug connection. When the measuring system unit is adjusted in rotating fashion around an examination region for radiation sampling, vibrations arising as a result thereof can lead to disturbances, for example to tribo-electricity and microphony that disadvantageously influence the signals in the measuring channels due to a boost in noise. The noise can produce artifacts in an image that is calculated from the signals by a computer and presented at a display.
An object of the present invention is to provide a radiation detector of the type described above wherein these undesired effects no longer occur, or are minimized as much as possible.
This object is inventively achieved in a radiation detector, particularly for a computed tomography apparatus, having measuring electronics that at least amplifies electrical signals generated by a radiation transducer due to radiation incident thereon, with the measuring electronics being seated relative to a bearing plate via a vibration damping arrangement. As a result of the vibration damping arrangement, disturbances generated by vibrations are attenuated such that the electrical signals enable a good basis for artifact-free image presentation due to the reduction of the noise.
It is advantageous when the radiation transducer is in direct communication with the bearing plate, since the bearing plate is then stationary with reference to the incident fan ray beam of a radiation transmitter.
Disturbances of the electrical signals caused by vibrations can be especially effectively alleviated when a vibration damping element or elements is/are provided for each measuring electronics board.
The use of shared vibration damping elements each allocated to a number of measuring electronics boards, still affords advantages, however, and somewhat more economical.
The vibration damping elements can be implemented as rubber-metal bearings since these damp vibrations occurring during operation of, in particular, a computed tomography apparatus especially effectively.
It is advantageous for further improvement of the vibration damping when the vibration damping elements are additionally or alternatively composed of soft-elastic material, which are constructed as well as the rubber-metal bearings, in view of their elasticity and vibration damping so that no resonance phenomena occur during the operation of the computed tomograph. The soft-elastic material preferably is implemented as damping strips.